


Gold or Diamond

by Jikooklovor4ever



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jikook Week, jikook endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikooklovor4ever/pseuds/Jikooklovor4ever
Summary: sometimes when thing are bound to happen no matter what live throw at us.based on their parents decisions park jimin and jeon jungkook had a great live but later on they found out their families wasn't so perfect.





	1. jimin and jungkook birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This fict is based on a true story

Today was jimin and jungkook birthday and jungkook was happy because he was planning on proposing to her today at their anniversary diner, jimin and jungkook have been dating since high school during sophomore year and were high school sweetheart and everything was going perfect for them jungkook toke over his dad's company when his father died that was two years ago and goes to college and jimin also goes to college this was their last year, and jimin is from a middle class family she works hard and doesn't take jungkook money no matter what.

Jimin is really happy because today it her 21st birthday and jungkook told her he had a surprise for her after dinner that she was looking forward to. 

jimin's mother hated jungkook and she didn't like when her only daughter is a man that has so much money and she hates how people call her daughter a gold digger since it was her birthday today and she doesn't have enough money to celebrate it and she was already going somewhere with jungkook, since she doesn't like him she told jimin causin taehyung to go spy on them.

when jungkook got to jimin house later that day for their dinner reservation he saw jimin's mother and was happy with it.

"hello mother .." jungkook didn't get to finish his sentence before he was stop by jisoo jimin's 

"who's mother huh l'm not your mather and I will never be your mother do you understand" once jisoo was finish with her speech jimin and taehyung came to see why was she yelling. and jimin wasn't happy with it.

"what wrong with you mom he's been my boyfriend for six years already when are you going to get it that I'm not breaking up with him" jimin says and she looked really mad at her mother.

"why are talking to me like that I'm your mother" jisoo said also mad and she was about to say something else but jimin bea her to it 

"then start acting like my mother... jimin didn't finish talking before she was stopped by her mother 

"what do you mean I should start acting like your mother when in the last 21 year I did everything so you can be who you are and I said you should stop dating him" jisoo talked so fast and she felt like she was on fire 

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions don't tell me what to do" jimin says with an angry face

"If you don't want me to tell you what to do then move out of my house" once jisoo said those words she regretted but she didn't have to say anything else before jimin toke jungkook hands and got out of the apartement.

Jisoo followed them outside and was calling jimin name but she didn't look back and kept going with jungkook. once in the car 

"don't you think you should go and talk it out with you mother" 

"I don't want to talk to her do you know how many times she told me I ruined her life" jimin said and she was crying and jungkook just embrace her

"I should stop crying and focus on our birthday" said jimin while fixing her makeup 

 

In the other part of seoul it was rose birthday and she was meeting her fiance family that day because taemin family wanted to see who stole their son heart.

the dinner was going great and after the dinner they were sitting at the  living room and taemin father couldn't take it anymore and started asking her questions.

"so rose is that your birth name" 

"No that not my birth name sir my name is Park chaeyoung" rose said while smiling to her future father in law

 " then why did you decided to change your name"

"well I never changed my named it just that the nun were I grew up were calling me that"

"nun what about you parent" said taemin father while drinking his wine 

"dad can you stop..." taemin didn't get to finish before he was stopped by rose

"well it alright oppa, to be honest I never meet my parent and I wish I never will" said rose with a sad face 

"well my do you say that" asked taemin mother

"they never wanted me that why they abandon me in the nun front door without a letter" said rose and she didn't even look sad anymore but angry

"honey that so sad you can consider us your parent now.


	2. proposal dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin and jungkook birthday dinner

Jimin was so happy that jungkook put so much effort in their birthday that was happy that she was here with the love of her life and jimin is someone that likes to show her feeling through words while jungkook shows his feelings through action. 

"so how are you liking this so far," said jungkook while sipping on his wine

"I love it so much, I still can't believe you reserve the whole restaurant for us this means a lot" jimin said while smiling because this was a really big surprise and she's so happy that jungkook went all out to spend so much money for her even though they promise to not do that .

"well this is part one of my surprise," jungkook said showing a cocky smile.

" Woah really there's more?" jimin said it more as a question than she attended to

All of the sudden the light went out and jungkook was coming towards her and she was a surprise and she finally cough up with what was happening the moment jungkook went to his knees.

"Park Jimin, since the first day we meant I knew you were the one for me because every one that I knew just wanted me for my money but you didn't when my father was ill you were there for me you are my world and I can't imagine a world without you, you are my everything so park jimin will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me" 

jimin couldn't answer him she was still shocked and she was crying so bad that she didn't know what to say but she manages to chocked up a quiet "yes"

"yes"

"yes, of course, I will marry you," jimin said smiling through her tears

"I love you," jungkook said while putting the ring on her 

"I love you too" jimin said 

That night they were so emotional and decided to spend the night at jk's and one thing lead to another.

The morning after they woke up with jimin phone ringing and once jimin saw who was calling she didn't want to answer her phone, she got about 50 missed calls and 13 messages from her mom asking her where she was and she needed to come home, but she didn't want to she decided to stay with jungkook and they were talking about nonsense because they didn't want to get up until jungkook phone rings and he answers

"Hello taemin"

"really that great"

"at what time, ok I'll be there and I will bring my fiance so you can meet her"

"sure see ya later"

"what was that about" jimin asked looking cuffused

" well you how I told you about my best friend that went to us after middle school"

"oh yeah what about him"

"well his back in korea and today it his engagement party"

"wow that interesting I finally get to meet my fiance best friend"

"yeah I can't believe that we are fiances"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya next time  
> I suck at writing smut that why I couldn't write it.


	3. who are you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finally meet.

when jimin entered the engagement party reception all she could think to about was how amazing the place looks. Starting from the way the place was decorated and she loved it so much that she wished that was her engagement party since she was so lost in her mind and didn't hear want jungkook was saying.

" uh were you saying something ?" jimin asked since she is so confused, "yes I was just telling you to get us a sit while I go looking for taemin and introduce you two." jungkook said smiling at her softly. "oh okay take your time then I'll just wait here." "Alright I'll be back," said jungkook while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

jimin watched jungkook leave and continued to adore the place and she kinda felt out of place since she knew no one this party, but tried her best to smile at everyone, all of a sudden a woman that looks like she could be in her mid-5oth approach her.

"chaeyoung what are you doing you should talk with people not just stand there." said the woman in an annoying voice, "ehr excuse me ma'am but I don't know what you are talking about." "How can you not know what I'm talking about and when did you change your hair color to blonde just a minute ago it was pink and you were wearing something else." before jimin could get the change to explain jungkook came back.

" oh Mrs. lee I see you met my fiance jimin, jimin this lee taemin and that his mother." jungkook said in an exciting voice, but he didn't get to enjoy it that much. " what do you mean this your fiance jungkook, this, my fiance, chaeyoung we meet in La the one I always talk about on the phone." said taemin in a confusing voice.

" taemin that can't be right jimin never been to La and her name is not chaeyoung," jungkook said sounding a little bit mad. " I think you confused me with the wrong person taemin-shi I never meat you before this night and my fiance is jungkook and my name is not chaeyoung." jimin said in a firm voice and she a little worry that jungkook will think she's lying to him.

before jimin could say anything else a girl that looks exactly like jimin came. "taemin I've been looking for you everywhere what taking you so long..." before she could finish a voice interrupted her and that voice sounded so familiar. "who are you and why do you look like me" said jimin in one breath.

"I don't think you should be the one asking for that question," said chaeyoung looking equally surprised.

"I think we should talk more in private said Mrs. lee." they all nodded and head inside the house.

" uh okay I think I will go first," said jimin " I want to ask all the questions to know why you look like me and why my mom never mentioned you?" ask jimin in form of a question and before chaeyoung could answer her she started talking again."

"what your parents name," said jimin and chaeyoung took a few seconds to answer her question. " well I have parents but they are not my biological parent since I was adopted in a young age of ten and moved to La with my parents since they lived in the united state but wanted to adopt a child that shared a common culture as them what about you?" says chaeyoung.

" well, I don't have a dad I only have a mom, when my mom found out she was pregnant with me my dad which was her then-boyfriend broke up with her and she was forced to drop out of college to provide for and me since her parent refused to help her." said  ever since I was young my mother never told me she was pregnant with twins and I think it best we talk to her she might know something" said jimin

"I think that a good idea, I will also tell the nuns that raised me to be there so we can find out what going on." said chaeyoung.

" well I think it will be best for all of us to be there and I think I will also tell my mother to be there." said jungkook.

The rest of the evening went so fast and they said goodbye. later that night when jungkook groped jimin off of her house, she didn't want to face her mom because she couldn't believe she hid that news from her.

In the morning jimin wanted to get this over with so she sat her mother and cousin down. " well mom you probably wondering why I'm making you do this, this early morning but I wanted you to know that me and jungkook are getting married he proposed to me on our birthday." said jimin with a fake smile on her face.   
"congratulations then" say taehyung a little bit too happy but her mom didn't say anything she looked rather mad.

Before she could say something jimin added " I invited jungkook and his mom to have lunch with us so be nice." says jimin "i'll try" says her mother.

During lunch everyone was quiet and everything was going according to plan and then jimin git a text that says _we are here and just waiting for your signal,_  then jimin all of the sudden breaks the silence "mom I invited some of my friends to come to celebrate my engagement with jungkook" she didn't say anything just nodded her head. jimin then texted them to come in.

Once they were in jimin's and jungkook moms had shocked faces not just because of the girl that looks like jimin but because of the nun that they saw. 

both of them says at the same time "what are you doing here" and everyone looked at them weird, to break down the ice jungkook mom says " oh she's the head nun of where jungkook was born," " huh what do you mean I thought you said I was born at AMC ( Asian Medical Center) and not by the nuns hospital." says jungkook a little bit confused.

"what that not what I said..." before she could even finish what she was saying the nun stopped her. " what don't you just stop with all the lying will you,

I will take you back to the beginning where it all started and I think we all should sit since it a long story. It all started when minji got married to a rich man everyone in the orphanage was happy for her because she married someone successful, and in their first three years everything was going amazing, but when she found out that she was pregnant that was when everything turned bad, her husband gave her condition that his families are known to only have boys and girls were not possible and if something like that happens she can get him a second wife.

Since her husband was so busy and didn't have time to go to a doctors appointment with her, I was the only one who was available to go with her, not only was I the owner of the orphanage but I also owned a small clinic and I am her aunt and guardian ever since my sister in law and brother died in a car crash.

Anyway we had then found out she was pregnant with twin girls and she didn't want she wanted to have a boy and in my small clinic that was when a meat a college dropped out she was pregnant with a baby boy and she wanted money to survive and I gave her an offer she could never refuse, which was I will take care of her and she will give birth for free in my clinic and will be given a house and $250, 000 won in exchange of her baby, and she accepted since she was in need.

later that evening I went ad told my niece that she doesn't have to worry about her problems anymore I will take care of everything and in nine-month she will have a baby boy to take home and everything went according to plan I gave her the baby and she gave me the house and money to give the woman who helped her and not to make things complicated we decided to cut ties between us so that no one will find out and with the twins I gave one to the other women and I kept the other, and those children are you guys jungkook your mom is not minji and jimin your mom is not hyorin, since minji wanted gold instead of diamond we had to give each and every one of you a new life."

 

to be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the engagement reception  
> https://www.brides.com/thmb/d3LVvlg4gIYWYl2Y0VMt84xE-E4=/2000x2000/filters:no_upscale():max_bytes(150000):strip_icc()/__opt__aboutcom__coeus__resources__content_migration__brides__proteus__5a1c38c895d1d6401c02b59d__11-f96a452755a1427a9d6916b812250fdb.jpeg

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fics  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> the park sisters are going to meet in the next chapter


End file.
